


Trust Is What We Do This For

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Series: BDSM JongLo [3]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Ball Gag, Bondage, Creampie, Deep throat, M/M, Top Jongup, blowjob, bottom junhong, bottom zelo, jongup blindfolded, jongup like I don't bottom man, jongup tied up, junhong asks to take control, junhong riding, like damn, rope, starring jongups arm muscles, zelo riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Bored with the movie Jongup and him started, Junhong starts to egg his hyung on. Jongup willingly takes the bait and the two wind up back in the bedroom. Junhong asks for something new and Jongup isn't sure how to take it.





	Trust Is What We Do This For

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

Junhong watched as Jongup poked around the kitchen, gathering a snack for the two of them. The male walked back, his full legs mesmerizing. Junhong breathed in low and deep, pushing himself up so Jongup could sit down. Lying his head on the mans lap, the maknae smiled and hugged a thigh to his cheek. The smile he got in return was more than enough to warm his whole rib cage.  
They shared the popcorn through the movie, Jongup’s hand sliding through the younger males hair. At some point, the maknae headed to get drinks. As he sat down, he didn’t lie his head back into that lap. Chewing on some popcorn, he took a drink and then shifted closer, leaning his side fully against Jongup who glanced at him with a gentle, neutral expression.

“Yes?” The expression on Junhong’s face must have given him away. Leaning, the maknae gave a gentle kiss to a shoulder and then touched his nose along Jongup’s jaw, making the elder tip his head to the side. Smiling, he chuckled softly. “Hong, what is it?”  
“Mmmm,” Junhong hummed, turning and lifting a bit off the couch to kiss Jongup at the pulsepoint right under his ear. Immediately, Jongup was fully aware of what the young man was thinking.  
“Don’t want any more of the movie, hmm?” The elder reached for the remote, feeling that mouth against his throat and loving every bit of it. The dorm hushed to a silence once the TV was off.  
“Not interested in the movie.” Hands moved to slender hips as Junhong straddled his hyung. From here, he could reach more places with his mouth, lips trailing over that violent jawline. Breathing heavy, Jongup tilted his head farther away to give more space, eyes rolling to the front door.  
At any moment, someone could walk in and see them. Granted, the idea was erotic but he didn’t want to explain to, say, Himchan why he was balls deep in the maknae on the couch. He pushed his hands up, feeling under Junhong’s loose shirt and touching a few vertebrae. In response to the touch, Junhong purred into his ear and rolled his hips oh so tantalizingly.  
“Why don’t we go back to my room…?” He suggested, reaching a hand between them and trailing the back of his knuckles southwards. He hooked a finger into the hem of Junhong’s lounge pants but didn’t touch anything too sensitive, much to the maknae’s dismay.  
Nodding furiously, Junhong wiggled backwards off that lap. He glanced to make sure the TV was off before he tugged on Jongup’s hand. Smiling, the elder rose and made sure the popcorn was in a safe place away from being knocked down. Allowing himself to be led, both males ended up in Jongup’s room.  
Hands touched over Jongup, pushing the male to the closed door and shoving up his shirt. Junhong’s mouth descended on that abdomen, tasting flesh and breathing in the way the other smelled. Jongup groaned, leaning his head against the door and letting his hands slide through Junhong’s hair, over his neck and shoulders. Silence quickly filled with panting and Jongup’s moans.  
Jongup yanked Junhong up, their mouths cracking together on the way. The elder flexed, shoving Junhong back. THe maknae pitched backwards, the backs of his legs hitting the bed and he went down. Bouncing, he chuckled and looked up, watching Jongup as he strode to the bed, flinging off his shirt. Licking his lips, the maknae rose up just enough to meet his hyung halfway down. Their mouths connected again just as the elder placed himself between long, powerful legs.  
Hips ground against each other, friction glorious on both of their sensitive, throbbing girths. Jongup moved his hands, sliding them down Junhong’s arms to grab both wrists and lifting them upwards, holding them above both of their heads. Junhong moaned into that mouth but turned his face away. Not realising anything was off, Jongup moved his mouth down that slender throat, devouring.  
“W-wait…” Junhong’s tone, uncertain, had Jongup stop immediately. Hips stilling, he leaned up and looked down at that face, glazed eyes tracking over the maknae’s gorgeous features. Looking sideways at his hyung, Junhong appeared oddly shy and bashful. Confused, Jongup let go of both wrists and moved further upwards, wondering what this was all about.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I was thinking… About maybe….er.” Junhong looked way, face still turned. Jongup smirked and reached down, touching his nose along the shell of an ear.  
“Are you, the powerful Godzilla, shy?” He teased, gaining a smile and scoff from the younger. A hand rose, swatting at Jongup’s bare chest. The moment it hit that chest, though, it paused and then trailed upwards, fingertips touching along a bare shoulder. Junhong lifted his head and watched as his own hand touched along his hyung.  
“I want to tie you up.” His voice was low, soft, and shy. Looking up to Jongup’s eyes, he tried to determine the elders reaction. “Like you tie me up. With the rope and the–”  
“I don’t bottom, Hong.” Jongup shifted to rest himself on elbows above the male, face gentle but sure of itself. He would not be moved on this.  
“No, not bottoming.” Both hands rose, spreading over bare flesh. They caressed upwards, touching the round of ribs and up that back to shoulder blades. Jongup hummed, pleased with the attention. “You’d still technically be top but I want to know what having the upper hand is like, so to say.”  
“I won’t have a lot of ability to pleasure the shit out of you if I’m tied up.” Jongup emphasized his point by rolling his hips hard into the others, ripping out a surprised moan and arch from the maknae. Fingers dug into shoulder blades, the nails biting into flesh. Jongup hissed but he liked it, eyes rolling a bit upwards. That was new.  
“I can be on top.” Junhong had clearly thought this through, or at least knew what he wanted. Jongup may not be fully into this idea but he respected that it was laid on the table. That Junhong was comfortable enough to ask about his wants.  
Jongup watched the maknae, thoughts running in his head. There wouldn’t be anything wrong with allowing the young male to experiment, so he yielded. Walking on all fours backwards, he got off the bed. Somewhat confused, Junhong raised up to his elbows and frowned at his hyung, clearly wondering if he had ended this steamy session with the man.  
“Alright, but let me pick what you use.”  
The frown was slapped away, replaced with one of the biggest, widest smiles Jongup had seen on the younger. Nodding, he shoved up from the bed. They went to Jongup’s closet where he kept his toys on the shelf. He took down a box and handed over the rope he’d used on Junhong at least once. A second box was brought down but the maknae grew excited over something on a hanger. He pulled out a dark purple, silk scarf and held it up to Jongup, caressing along a cheek.  
“I could blind you!” Jongup smiled and nodded, eyes soft. That wasn’t a problem, so he nodded. Junhong kept the scarf and watched as Jongup looked in a few more boxes before he found what he was looking for. He held it in his hand, two strips dangling from his closed fist. As he headed to the bed once more, a curious maknae followed, wondering what was in that hand.  
“I’ll get down and talk you through it, if you need to. So we’ll do the blindfold last.” Junhong nodded, watching thumbs hook into the hem of pants and start to lower them off of hips. The maknae felt his throat go dry as he watched skin reveal itself slowly on his hyung’s hips and then legs. Jongup sprung free from his pants, gaining a grunt from the younger. Smirking, they made eye contact as the pants fell the rest of the way. He kicked them off to the side and then made his way to the bed.  
Junhong shifted, watching his hyung crawl to the bed. The backside that was shown to him made his knees weak, though he wasn’t too keen on even asking to top. Moving to the bed himself, he sat the two things on the bed before he took his own clothes off. His shirt and sweatpants joined Jongup’s clothes before he made his way up.  
Resting against the headboard, Jongup spoke gently as he showed how to carefully tie his wrists. They were then tied just above both their heads to the headboard. He wiggled down to lying flat, looking up at the young male. The item that had been held in a hand was released to fall into Junhong’s waiting hand.  
It was a ball gag, though not a large one. Tilting his head, the maknae frowned at it.  
“That’s for you, if you want.” Junhong wasn’t sure how to feel about that so he put it off to the side for now. The scarf came up and was gently wrapped around Jongup’s head. It made the elder groan, apparently liking it more than he had thought he would.  
Hips shifted under Junhong and the maknae whimpered at the feeling. He moved down that body once his hyung was finished being all tied up. His mouth descended to that flesh once more, though he covered more space than previously. Junhong was determined to drive the man crazy, his mouth and teeth touching all over. Hands glided over sensitive places, touching in the crook of hips and groping towards that backside. It took a while, perhaps nearly half an hour, before Jongup was twitching and rolling his hips. The rope was tight, hands in fists, as he panted into the air.  
Junhong had yet to put his mouth or hands on the mans cock, simply teasing and dragging out the pleasure to see how far he could push Jongup. It didn’t seem like his hyung would last much longer. Hands curled around the rope, tugging it tight, arms flexing hard. There was a thin sheet of sweat over most of his body, chest twitching with his neady pants.  
“Hong, use your mouth.”  
“Mmm?” Junhong, pretending to be confused, licked up the violent slope of a hip bone. “My mouth? I am.”  
“You know what I mean!”  
“Do I?” He nibbled at the bone, sliding his mouth upwards towards ribs. Jongup thrust his hips, cracking them against Junhong who chuckled. Jongup growled low, deep in his throat.  
“Suck. Me.”  
“Suck you?” He pushed his hands up, nearly touching the man’s crotch. Those powerful muscles flexed in a hard thrust under his palms.  
“With your mouth, suck me. Dammit, Junhong. I swear, I–” His words were cut off as the wet warmth surrounded him. It was so sudden, and so much, that he groaned. His jaw went slack, feeling Junhong nearly deep throat him on the first try. HIs mouth was up and down rapidly, making up for the time he’d teased his hyung. Tense, raised hips tried to push upwards for more friction but they were forced to stay in place by a broad torso.  
Jongup couldn’t manage much for a long handful of minutes aside from groans. He twitched his hips upward in futile attempts, arms pulling mindlessly on the ropes. Taking pity after a time, the maknae shifted to move his chest upwards. Mouth open, jaw slack, he allowed those hips upward. Jongup thrust up, sinking himself into that tight throat over and over again. Junhong made a few gagging noises, face twisted up to try and keep himself still, but otherwise the glide was perfect.  
The bed creaked from the power of those thrusts alone. Jongup allowed himself to drown in the pleasure, but only so long. Stilling, he pushed his hips upwards to sit himself so deep into his maknae’s mouth that he could feel the tip of Junhong’s nose on his pelvis.  
Groaning, both men stayed still for nearly a minute before Jongup lowered his hips. Slipping out of that slippery heaven, he groaned and grunted, pulsing as Junhong tightened those lips around his tip to suckle.  
“Sit on me. But the ball in your mouth.”  
Even though he couldn’t see, Jongup heard the clear movements. The best rustled as Junhong did as he was bade. Legs spread, young male straddling Jongup’s hips. He leaned to grab something-the ballgag-and then sat for a moment. The small, distinct sound of teeth hitting the hard plastic had Jongup’s cock twitch against the tall man’s backside.  
With a grunt, Junhong finished tying the ball in place before he moved to his hands. Backside raising, he grabbed Jongup and offered a few strokes. The girth was slick with saliva so he lowered himself. As Jongup spread him wide open, he moaned into the ball. Jongup waited, forcing himself not to shove upwards to sink balls-deep into that backside. He wanted to, so bad, but he wanted the maknae to have his fun.  
The moans coming around the ball were erotic, forcing Jongup to twitch periodically and give a fraction more pleasure to Junhong. Every time it happened, the slowly lowering maknae would still and groan. The process was slow, torturous, but eventually their hips locked.  
Junhong rocked his hips back and forth a few times, getting into a nice groove. Hands went to that chest, letting himself lift up and down with ease. Moaning more, the ball turning him on farther, he wasted almost no time in getting into a fast pace.  
Jongup speared him deep. It hit him in all the right places, every single time. His head tipped back in pleasure, eyes closing in bliss. He could feel his eyes rolling upwards and it felt so good. He could feel Jongup’s hips shoving upwards to dig harder, deeper, and it nearly knocked the air from him.  
Just to see how it was, and to push Jongup a little farther, still, Jongup slowed his movements. He gained a whine from the elder but he stayed going slow. Almost in euphoria, he arched himself upwards and rode the hard length into himself over and over. He could feel every gliding inch as it penetrated him, the friction beautiful. Losing track of time, he was only barely aware that his feet hooked around thighs was keeping Jongup from forcibly pistoning into him. Ages of pleasure seemed to pass before Jongup broke just a little farther.  
“Come down here. To my face.” Junhong wasted no time in doing just that, listening obediently. When he lied himself on that chest, their faces close, he could feel the panting breath of his hyung over a cheek and forcibly parted lips.  
Legs lifted up nice and hard, locking into place only to shove hips upwards. Junhong yelped with surprise and pleasure, the cock pushing into him far faster than previously. Their bodies rolled, forced by Jongup, and helped along by Junhong when he realized where this was headed. Now on his back, he looked up to watch bound hands strain, holding the headboard around the tied rope. Arms flexed, straining, as Jongup forced himself back into control.  
One of the end of the scarf slid down a bare shoulder, caressing Junhong along a sensitive lower lip and jaw, kissing along his neck when the first thrust came. They would not be slow and loving, but rather rough and needy. Fast. Junhong had teased his hyung past any point of return. Legs forced wide, knees hugging ribs, all the maknae could do was hold on for dear life.  
He gripped the headboard himself with one hand and curled fingers around Jongup’s shoulder with the other. He cried out in pleasure, the ball muffling the sound but not the point. Jongup panted hard with effort and pleasure, his body slamming into the taller male. It was beyond mind-numbing and Junhong loved every single second of it.  
“Take it out. Take it off!” The hand on the headboard dropped and tall male undid the ball gag in his mouth, his whole body jerking with thrusts. As it flung away, smacking into the side table and then wall, Jongup dropped his head down. Their mouths connected hard and wet, tongue’s immediately shoved together.  
A blindfolded Jongup was apparently hungry, starved, as he devoured Junhong’s mouth like he hadn’t tasted anything more delicious. With the teasing and the blowjob from before, it didn’t take long before he started to feel the tensing of his body. The pull of muscles in his abdomen had his thrusting stutter, change to an uneven pace.  
Junhong could feel the way the male was getting close and it only brought him that much closer. He would have spoken, said something, or urged the other even closer with dirty words but the tongue between his teeth made that impossible.  
Moaning, he felt those hips stutter more, slowing to a stop as the man buried himself in as far as he could go. Junhong felt his hips were forced up by the strength of the other, the pulsing cock inside of him stimulating his body. With a whimper, he arched and broke off their kiss as his body almost violently tipped over the edge.  
His tight muscles milked Jongup for all he was worth, his own spilling between them in long ropes. His cock twitched, basically untouched save friction, as it colored his honey flesh. Coming down, he listened to the way Jougup panted into the empty space to their side. He had collapsed on top of Junhong. When able to, the maknae reached up and undid the rope over wrists. They fell down and Jongup curled his arms around the younger, nuzzling into him.  
“That felt so good.” He groaned, breathless. All Junhong could do in response was tuck into the hug and nod, agreeing completely.


End file.
